Not You
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: Neji knows what he has to do. So does Tenten. Yet that doesn't stop her from trying to stop him...nejiten one shot


Not you…

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning: Character death.

"Please don't Neji," Tenten begged helplessly. She knew her team mate, her friend, her secret love wouldn't listen to her. She knew him well enough. She knew he would, despite her protest, she had no power over him. Her throat constricted as she felt the tears well up, she forced them down.

"Please Neji," Tenten whispered, looking at his back. He refused to turn to look at her. She knew the others, who had once been the rookie nine, stood behind her, all except Kiba and Shino who where still on a mission. They wouldn't be able to say goodbye to their stoic friend, they would come back wondering where he was, for they didn't even know what kind of mission he was send to. But the rest stood behind her…helplessly.

They where silent, knowing that if she didn't had a chance no one did. But didn't they know? She meant nothing to him, nothing! If she did, he wouldn't go, if she did….he wouldn't die.

"Stop this foolish begging Tenten," he finally replied coldly. Behind her, the other girls gasped, but where hushed by their companions. Tenten shut her eyes tightly, and balled her fist. That hurt, that really hurt. She opened her eyes a little. But that didn't matter, not right now…

"I'll do anything if that means keeping you here," she stated, and she was surprised how strong, yet pained her voice sounded. Neji turned slightly, showing her the side of his face, and one eye concentrated on only her. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"You won't," he stated. Another emotional blow to Tenten, and she felt the rage coming up. Glaring at him, she took a step defiantly.

"Then take me with you!" she spat, but meant it, "Take me with you to death. Let me die along side with you. I'll die anyway, either I'll die after long years of pain and misery, or fighting along side of you. If you ask me, the second choice is better!"

"I'm not going to take you with me Tenten," Neji replied patiently, making it seem as if she was a whining child. Tenten shook with anger as she clenched her teeth.

"I am going Neji, and there is nothing you can do about it," she hissed lowly at him. Neji didn't respond, he just turned to face Tsunade. Tenten hadn't noticed the hokage coming, being to wrapped up in her emotions.

"But I can," Tsunade stated coldly, nodding at Neji before turning to Tenten. Tenten stared at her speechless, her eyes wide in disbelieve. She couldn't be serious, but she was, was she? She was going to keep her from being with Neji, if it did mean facing death. She was going to make him die alone, unloved, unwanted, surrounded with hate. Tenten couldn't bare the thought of that happening to him…not him…

"It's _his_ mission Tenten. He's the only one who will be alive long enough to succeed, even though it will cost his life. I'm not happy with it either, but it has to be done. Be proud that he is willing to give up his life to save the village, his friends… to save _you_," Tsunade spoke sternly to her, and laid her hand on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten felt the tears well up, now to weak to stop them. She hiccupped as she silently stared at Tsunade, her wide brown eyes filled with pain. She shook, trembled and cried, as that was all she could do. She usually never cried, but for Neji, she would.

"Please...I don't want to be saved, I just…please…" she whispered hoarsely, and noticed she wasn't the only one in tears. Ino, Sakura and of course Hinata where all crying. Ino's face was buried in Shikamaru's chest, who looked close to tears himself, and was patted on the back by Chouji, who also looked immensely sad. A shaking Sakura was being held by Sasuke, who's face was impassive but more white then usual. Naruto had grabbed Hinata in such a crushing hold that the girl could cry freely, not having to worry about standing on her own feet. There where tears silently falling from Naruto's eyes, as his clenched fist with white knuckles held Hinata's shirt in a death grip. Lee hadn't been strong enough to see Neji take of to his death. He had tried to convince Neji to stay, being so emotional that he had started a fight. He was out cold by a simply push from Neji, Gai took care of him now. Tenten licked her cracked lips in a nervous gesture, hoping to find the strength to bare the pain she felt now. Hoping that she could somehow convince him.

"Please…" she begged again, "don't make him to this. Don't do this to me. Not him, please, not him,"

Tsunade shook her head gravely, as Tenten pushed by her, to halt a few steps apart from a stoic Neji.

"Neji," she uttered, at lost for words, unable to find them in her emotional state. How could she reason with him? Where could she find the strength to order him to betray and disappoint his family, his friends…his village? Neji looked away, frowning slightly, and with trembling fists.

"Neji," she spoke again, feeling the need to let him know. To let him know of her feelings, before it was to late. Why him? Why of all the people…damn the byukagan.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. His milky eyes took in her trembling form, and then rested on her pained eyes. His own eyes softened, as he spread his arms slightly. With a desperate cry, Tenten threw herself in his arms. Her sobs becoming more obvious, as she clung to his shirt behind his back, pushing her shaking form against him. Her cries turned into cries of her very soul, pained cries who broke the hearts of everybody present. Even Tsunade watched with growing emotion, crying silently, shaking and watching with defeated eyes. The pain Tenten felt was unbelievable, it was tearing her apart, as was heard in her voice.

Tenten felt Neji tightening his hold, and burying his head in her neck.

"I wanted to leave before you could stop me," he told her honestly, his breath tickling her ear, "but now I'm glad I didn't,"

Tenten responded by holding him more tightly. She felt that his breath was uneven, even the stoic, cold Hyuuga Neji was close to tears. All Tenten could do was give in to the pain of the reality that this was the last time she would see him. The last time she could hold him. The last time…

"Your killing me Neji," she confessed, her voice hoarse as all she could do was whisper in his ear, "This hurts so much, your killing me Neji. Why are we damned with such a cruel fate?"

Neji smirked with mirth as he squeezed her.

"I care about you," he told her simply, his breath tickling her ear.

"I love you," she responded. And she felt Neji stiffen before he gave in, holding her as tight as he could, shutting his eyes and taking in everything about her. Her soft body, her uneven breathing, her tears leaking through the shirt and onto his shoulder.

Tenten knew what he felt. He loved her too, and he didn't have to say it on those exact words. She knew now, and somehow it filled her with such sadness that it chilled her. She was glad that he did, she was glad that they shared this moment, although there would be no other. Yet, the sadness consumed her, because of the future they would never have, because of his dark fate, a fate she wasn't allowed to share.

"Neji I'm sorry….but you need to go," drifted the soft voice of Tsunade to them.

"No!" Tenten yelled, refusing to let go of him, "No, please Neji, please….I love you…please Neji, don't kill me. Don't hurt me like this,"

Neji sighed deeply in response, but slowly straightened his head, his saddened eyes slowly opening.

"You're strong Tenten,"

"No, please Neji…"

"You'll make it without me,"

"Please…Neji…"

"You're strong enough to let me go,"

"Neji…"

"Let me go, Tenten. The village needs to be preserved,"

Tenten finally nodded, and slowly released him. Her eyes trained on his feet. A ninja's duty, there was nothing they could do about it. Nothing they could do. Nothing they could say. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head.

"Look at me Tenten,"

She did. She never could refuse him. She stared into his eyes, the eyes of her childhood friend, her team mate, her strength, the one who hold her loyalty, her trust. The one she loved. She stared into his eyes, as he gently wiped her tears away, and brushed her hair out of her face. Strange, she knew Neji very well, bus she hadn't known he could be this gentle.

"I feel the same, and you're right, fate is cruel. But I have my duty, I can't escape it," he told her sadly but steadily, and she nodded. Slowly he leaned forward to brush her lips with his own before taking a step back, his normal stoic expression on. But Tenten could see the pain in his eyes, the longing he could not hide from her. His eyes turned to his friends, and with a nod to them, and one last glance at her, he was gone.

Gone to complete his mission. Gone to die.

Tenten stared at the horizon, although she couldn't see him, his ninja skills making sure he was to far away for her to do so. Tears continued to flow as Tenten just stared. She couldn't feel anything, she felt the sadness in her, consuming her, but she didn't care. Neji was gone, and for once, there was not chance of him coming back. One hand came up, as her finger touched her lips. One slight kiss, that was all she would ever get from him. He would die, her Neji was going to die.

"Tenten?" she heard the hoarse, yet worried voice of Sakura ask her. God, she was worthless wasn't she? Instead of convincing him, he convinced her, and she…she let him go. She let him go to _die._

Tenten didn't hear her, as she kept staring, hoping that he would come back, but knowing he wasn't. Because she failed. Because of his duty. Because of his incredible strength. Because he was Neji, and he knew what he had to do.

"Tenten?" asked a worried Tsunade.

It was because of that bitch that Neji was out there alone. Because of her that Neji would die all alone, without her. Damnit, why couldn't she die with him? Why hadn't Tsunade let her?

"Tenten?" Tsunade asked again, now standing besides her.

"I advice you to get lost, hokage-sama," Tenten said, as her eyes where trained on the horizon, yet her voice leaked with venom.

Startled Tsunade frowned at the brunette. "Tenten, it had to be done,"

Tenten turned furiously, glaring at Tsunade, as her eyes betrayed her pain.

"I know that!" she yelled at her, "But why didn't you let me come with him? Why didn't you let me die along side with him? Now, he's going to die all alone, surrounded by people who hate him. You know what? I hate _you_! I hate you for doing this to me!"

Tenten knew she was being hysteric, but she didn't care. She ran past Tsunade, wanting a place where she could be alone. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Tenten, you have a obligation to the village-" Tsunade argued with her, and stopped as Tenten looked at her over her shoulder, her glare more furious then Tsunade had ever seen.

"I will never forgive you, hokage-sama," she told her, her voice filled with hatred as she brushed past her friends. Ignoring the multiple calls of her name, Tenten broke into a run.

She wanted to get away, she wanted to get away from it all. She wanted to die. Yes, she wanted to die. Anything to escape this pain. O, she was weak wasn't she? But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

_Neji…_

"Tenten, you have to get out! You've been here for three days now!" the annoying voice of Sakura came, slightly muffled, through Tenten's door. Tenten had ran to her home, stormed to her room, to the only place where she could have solitude. She ran to the window of her bedroom, and she opened the window and sat in it.

She hadn't moved for three days.

She slept in the windowsill with a blanked got from a worried Sakura. She ate food there got from her worried friends. Yet, she would never talk or even acknowledge them. She always stared blankly to the horizon, her dark eyes hardly blinking.

"Tenten!" came the annoying voice again. Tenten clenched her fists. She had no right to call Sakura annoying, after all she had let her down. She had let everybody down. She had let Neji go to die. Neji…she never knew he was capable of hurting her like this.

"Tenten!" once again, Sakura.

"Go away Sakura," Tenten finally responded, her eyes darkening as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, resting her arms on her knees.

"No! You need to get out, and I'm taking you. Come on, we'll go to the park, so when can talk, you need to talk Tenten. You can't face all this pain alone!" was Sakura's quick response. She didn't seem like leaving soon…

Tenten wanted to reply, telling Sakura to leave her alone. But somehow something got to her. Pulling her, telling her to go with Sakura. Maybe it was Sakura's reasoning. After al, she was right, after all this pain was to great to handle.

Slowly Tenten got up, threw the blanked on her bed and shuffled to the door. She felt weak as every muscle in her body seem to protest. And the night's of crying left her dead, numb to the aching pain until some thought or memory brought it up again.

"Tenten!"

Weakly Tenten reached out and grabbed the handle, slowly turning it an opening the door. Her brown eyes met the surprised ones of Sakura.

"Girl, you look horrible," Sakura whispered sympathetically.

Sakura took Tenten's hand, as Tenten let herself being dragged along with Sakura. Tenten focussed her eyes on the ground, as she let Sakura lead her. She heard the whispers, she felt the people stare. She could practically _feel_ them thinking:

_Isn't that his team mate? _

_Wasn't it said that she loved him?_

And of course…

_Poor girl…_

She bit her bottom lip, as her free hand clenched into a fist. What did they know? What did they know about pain? About the feeling as if something was ripped out of you, and you can't replace it, not matter what you try. Gai tried to comfort her, telling her he understood. He didn't leave until she snapped at him, telling him she didn't need his pity, that the only thing she needed wasn't there. She felt so alone… As if she was wandering in the dark, alone with only the cold darkness with her, chilling her slowly but steadily.

Tenten knew Sakura kept stealing glances at her. Wondering if she wanted to talk, wondering what she could do, what she had to do, now she finally got Tenten out of her building.

"Don't say anything Sakura, it's no use," Tenten stated. She felt Sakura stiffen, and she expected a reply.

"But Tenten…"

"You've heard her Sakura. Leave her be," Sasuke suddenly interfered. Tenten heard him fall in step with them, but she didn't glance up from the ground.

Suddenly the stones changed as Tenten glanced around briefly. They where in the park, and the area Sakura was leading her to seemed abandoned. Which was good, Tenten didn't feel like dealing with more people. She glanced to the side to see Sasuke silently walking along side of Sakura. She frowned slightly. Had Neji's mission opened Sasuke's eyes? Did he finally realise that he needed to let Sakura in before it was to late?

Tenten pulled away from Sakura, who protested but was silenced by Sasuke. Yes, of course Sasuke would understand, better then Sakura who hadn't lost anyone in her life.

Tenten felt the same urge again, as she walked slowly towards a path surrounded with cherry blossom trees. She heard Sasuke quietly talking to Sakura behind her, but Tenten paid them no heed. Slowly she walked to the bench they had talked one night. One night, o how short it had been and how long ago, but how important it had been. Neji had told her everything then, opening up to her which happened only rarely. He had told her about his cruel fate, he had even told her about his father. Tenten had listened to his bitter voice as he told her everything. In the end, he had looked so small so vulnerable, that Tenten had reacted immediately, and held him.

She still remembered how it felt like, having Neji holding her in that desperate hold, needing her, needing her strength. He had held her the same way three days ago, he would never hold her like that again.

"Neji," she whispered brokenly, and she felt the now familiar feeling of tears leaking down her face again, "Neji, I wish I was there for you. You're not dead yet, are you?"

The air seemed colder, as fallen flowers danced passed her. Tenten hardly noticed it, as she directed her gaze away from the bench. It hurt to think about him, yet she could do nothing else.

"Neji," she whispered again, although she knew he did not hear her, "I wish I could be with you, I wish you wouldn't leave me,"

The temperature dropped as more flowers passed her, and leaves rustled. Sakura made a comment, asking Tenten if she wanted to leave. Tenten only shook her head. And turned her out as soon as she heard the low voice of Sasuke, let him deal with her.

"Neji, I love you," she whispered and embraced herself as her head lowered, hiding her eyes in shadow.

"Tenten!"

The warning came to late, as Tenten felt piercing pain. She looked down, shocked as she saw her chest covered in blood. Unbelieving, she touched the tree branch sticking out of her, just below her breast, between her ribs. She couched out blood as she noticed where the pain on her back was.

His blind spot.

"Neji," she whispered as she saw Sasuke and Sakura ran to her, as if in slow motion.

Everything happened so slow, as time seemed to stop. Tenten felt her knees weaken, yet the pain hardly registered in her head.

_Neji coughed out blood, and then smirked bitterly. _

"_This happens when you're not here to guard my blind spot Tenten," he spoke to her, his eyes half closing in pain and because of the darkness slowly consuming him._

Tenten's brown eyes opened wide as she no longer saw the park, but saw Neji instead.

"_Neji," she whispered to him, and Neji responded by opening his eyes and looking in her eyes. His milky eyes softened by the sight of her, and she couldn't hear, but feel, him say her name._

"_Get up Neji, make that bastard pay for your death," she ordered him, and smiled at him._

Tenten smiled as she couched out more blood, now fallen to her knees, clutching the branch still stuck in her body.

_Neji smirked as he grabbed the sword's edge sticking out of him._

Tenten smirked as she grabbed the tree branch.

_Together… she told him and he nodded._

Tenten grabbed the branch a little tighter as she saw Neji do the same. The pain was gone as her mind was focussed on what she was to do. Neji radiated peace, obviously in the same state as she.

_Neji closed his eyes and focussed his chacra, making it go through the sword and making it grab the owner's hand. The enemy yelled in fright because of the calm air around Neji, and the fact that he couldn't get away._

Tenten closed her eyes as she focussed her hate into her chacra, then doing the same as Neji, only her chacra grabbing hold of the end of the tree branch. How she hated the bastard which hurt her Neji. She directed her hate to him, hoping he could feel it, feel what kind of pain he made her go through by killing her love…

_Neji felt the enemy shiver in fear and asking what it was. Neji smirked as he felt Tenten around him, supporting him, but hating the enemy, taunting the enemy. Yes, He would not die alone after al…_

Damn bastard, feel the pain, Tenten thought grimly. Suddenly she felt Neji opening up, to her, in response she opened her mind to him. She knew they got to hurry, they where slipping…

_Yes, we do need to hurry… Neji narrowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth, fighting the pain that was slowly slipping into his conscience. His chacra slowly crept up the enemy, going for his mouth._

"Die bastard," Tenten hissed lowly and immediately coughed up blood. She too began to feel the pain again, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they would end the bastard's life, or at least hurt him, make him pay…together. Yes, they where together, everything was going to be alright the minute that bastard was dead.

_Neji grunted as he pried open the mouth of his enemy and slowly let his chacra slip inside. _

Tenten narrowed her eyes. This was it, this was their moment. They would take his life in order to rest in peace, in order to be together. Sakura knelt besides her, but Tenten stared blankly ahead, her brown eyes filled with the battle scene of Neji. Sasuke frowned, his dark eyes troubled as he did not understand what was going on. But it didn't matter.

"Neji," Tenten said strongly, it was time.

_Tenten, the calm voice of Neji responded. And with a grunt the chakra shot down the mouth of his enemy, destroying his insides. They did it…they got revenge._

Tenten yelled as the pain doubled because of her use of chacra. Tears ran down her cheeks yet Tenten couldn't help but smile. "Tenten! Hang on!" Sakura exclaimed desperate. "It's okay Sakura," Tenten replied weakly, and her brown eyes focussed on Sakura's desperate ones, "I'm with him now"

_Tenten…_

"Goodbye Sakura. Tell the others I'm….I'm…"Tenten couldn't end her sentence as the pain prevented her to do so.

_Tenten…we need to go…Tenten_

"I'm sorry, ….and so Neji, but… we're happy…now…" Tenten finally finished and smiled weakly at her friends. Sakura's wide green eyes filled with horror leaked tears as a trembling hand came up to her mouth. She disbelievingly shook her head.

"No, Tenten, fight, please, fight to stay alive!" Sakura begged.

_Tenten…_

Tenten smiled as comforting as she could to her friend. Sasuke sighed before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up but didn't meet his eyes as they where hidden in shadows.

"It's okay Tenten," Sasuke said in monotone, and squeezed Sakura's shoulder, "We understand,"

_Tenten…_

Tenten smiled in gratitude before her smile weakened and she fell to the side. Sakura called her name as she cradled her head to her chest.

"Please…Tenten," Sakura whispered broken, and bit her bottom lip.

"Sakura… don't give up on Sasuke," Tenten replied simply. As Sakura looked in Tenten's eyes she finally understood. She nodded and hiccupped, not able to contain her tears. Sasuke placed his hand of Sakura's shoulder, and after some hesitation, slightly patted Sakura's head.

"We understand Tenten," he said steadily, but Tenten saw he was saddened greatly in his eyes, "Go to him,"

Tenten's eyes half closed as she smiled at Sasuke. Sakura gave Tenten one final squeeze as Tenten saw Sasuke nod respectfully to her.

_Tenten…_

_I'm here Neji, you didn't think I would leave you, did you?_

Sakura yelled as Tenten's eyes closed. Sasuke bowed his head, and his fist clenched. But a slight smile was on his face. At least his friends where happy, then he could live on. His smile grew slightly as he looked into the skies and saw two birds meet. Tears finally escaped. Yes, he was going to miss his friends, but they would reunite in the end. They all would.

Sakura's head was bowed over Tenten's still slightly warm body. She was shaking and tears continued to fall, but she had stopped crying out.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" her broken voice drifted to him. He wiped his dark eyes before directing his gaze to her. Sakura rose slightly, looking over Tenten's body with hollow eyes.

"W-wil you…be there for me, please…when we tell them…Sasuke,"

He smiled slightly. Yes, she still needed him didn't she? Closing his eyes for a moment, Sasuke took a moment to respond.

"Always, Sakura"

Her green eyes snapped up to meet his, and he met her bright green eyes with his own dark ones. His mouth curved up, as she smiled gratefully to him. Slowly, Sakura released Tenten's body. The brunette fell, her empty eyes seemingly staring at the bench.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who guided her along with him, his arm around her as they both failed to notice two birds flying to the horizon.

_**The end…**_

_Please review and tell me what you think?_

_Untill next time,_

_Gasha Aisu._


End file.
